nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Startups
Startups are a short animation played before the game loads the main menu. Every Nitrome game has a startup and is always accompanied by the Nitrome jingle. ---- Main games Hot Air! Hot Air's Driver is shown pumping up balloons in the shape of the word Nitrome. Sandman An image of Sleepwalkers being followed by Nightmares with the word Nitrome made of sand in the foreground near a bucket and shovel. Chick Flick After a pile of leaves move the Squirrels are shown by a wood carve-out of the word Nitrome while the Red Squirrel holds a chainsaw. Roly Poly Poly, in ball form, rolls into the word Nitrome and fuzzes much like the hedgehog appears on the words. Feed Me! A fly flys toward a pink flat shape, when the fly gets close the pink flat object snaps shut to form the word Nitrome. Tanked Up A Tank drives up and fires at a brick wall which collapses into the word Nitrome. Scribble The word Nitrome is scribbled in chalk. Frost Bite The Eskimo shoots her grappling hook on a snowy mass and is pulled up which shakes the snow loose revealing the word Nitrome. Skywire The word Nitrome slides in as indivdual letters along a rail. Space Hopper The word Nitrome starts as a blue blur and slowly comes into focus. Dangle A large pool of water is shown and is sucked down a drain, revealing the word Nitrome from witch the Spider (Dangle)jumps out of. Hot Air! Balloon Maker A mimic of Hot Air's startup but with a different background. Hot Air 2: All Blown Up A mimic of Hot Air!'s Startup but with a different background. Square Meal A variety of multicolored and mulitextured letters slide to form the word Nitrome. Toxic A magnet on a rod reaches into a pool of toxic and pulls up the word Nitrome. Yin Yang The word Nitrome is shown in white with a black background after a cord is pulled the colors reverse. Nanobots The word Nitrome is shown at a minuscule size and is zapped with electricity, this causes it to grow to normal size. Off The Rails The Cactus Men are shown sitting at a rail station, when a rail car with the word Nitrome on it rolls to a stop in front of the Cactus Men. Headcase Norman Nogginjumps and smashes a large ping block and then jumps again to smash the other half, this reveals the word Nitrome. Pest Control A group of letters with fly wings fly randomly before a mini-Flyswatter arranges them into the word Nitrome. Twang Red, Orange, Blue, Green, Purple, Light Blue, and Goal wires pull in letters to form the word Nitrome. Thin Ice The Eskimo skates on a pond and bumps into a snowy mass which the snow falls off of the snowy mass to reveal the word Nitrome. Snow Drift Letters slide in from the left and right, flinging away two Penguins, and forming the word Nitrome. Jack Frost Jack Frost slides along Red and Pink blocks that form the word Nitrome and freezes them. Aquanaut Multiple bubbles float to the middle of the screen and pop to reveal the word Nitrome. Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam Dirk's Clawshot flies across the screen grabs the word Nitrome off screen and drags it to the center of the screen. Magneboy A Magnetized "N" attracts the other letters of Nitrome. Cheese Dreams The letters of Nitrome bounce in from all areas of the screen. Knuckleheads Purple "Nitr" and Green "ome" bounce over eachother (Like the Angry headswithout a chain) and come together in the middle of the screen. Skywire 2 Same as Skywire, but the letters are different colors. Small Fry The cursor drags the letters of Nitrome into order and flies away. Mutiny Three Bombs land on a strip of land carving out the word Nitrome. Final Ninja The letters of Nitrome swing in on Ninja Rope. Onekey The letters of Nitrome fall into the screen at separate speeds on chains and crush Onekey. Mallet Mania The letters of Nitrome come onto the screen in small bursts of electricity. In the Dog House The letters of Nitrome are dragged in by the Cursor. Numbskull The letters of Nitrome fall in from the sky and bounce. Bomba Three Bombs blow Moss off of the word Nitrome. Flipside The letters of Nitrome slide onto the screen followed by the same streaks Flipsides make. Toxic 2 A mimic of Toxic. Fatcat The Owl drags the letters of Nitrome onto screen. Frost Bite 2 A mimic of Frost Bite. Ice Breaker The leader of the Vikingssmashes the word Nitrome out of a layer of ice surrounding it. Pixel Pop A black square slowly turns blue from top to bottom on a multi-colored background to reveal the word Nitrome. Flashcat A very long Caterpillar (Flash Cat)walks onto the screen with the word Nitrome on its back. Twin Shot Both Angels simultaneously shoot a Chest that throws the word Nitrome into the air and onto the ground. Mirror Image The Warlock poofs in the letters of Nitrome, and like all menu screens in Mirror Image, is flipped for a few seconds before going to the next screen. The Glassworks A Hobo drives a large hover car with the word Nitrome on a trailer, and then drops it in the middle of the screen. Ice Breaker: The Red Clan A mimic of Ice Breaker, but with the leader of the Vikings being replaced for the Red clan Vikings. Rustyard Rusty plugs himself into the word Nitrome and lights it up. Final Ninja Zero The letters of Nitrome slide in, transparent because of stealth, and appear in the middle of the screen. Power Up The letters "itrom" fall between the "N" and the "E" and complete the electrical current causing Sparks to go between the letters and light up the word Nitrome. Droplets The letters of Nitrome drop from the sky on parachutes. Double Edged The Spartan attacks at a statue of a Mermaid that reveals the word Nitrome. After the Spartan leaves an Artist comes, says "Oh! My Statue!" and cries over his lost work. Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions Multiple Knights smash a fortress wall and two Cannons to reveal the word Nitrome. Parasite The Parasite (Character) stabs the lime green colored word Nitrome, which turns to the gray-green color creatures turn when taken over. Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil A mimic of Twin Shot's. Rockitty The letters "Nitrome" land on a big Normal Planet, and Rockiity flies above the planet. Nebula The letters nitrome slowly light up yellow, starting from the "N", and ending at the "E", then there is a yellow flash, and the blue Outer Space is visible. Cave Chaos The Bats place three Green Crystals, and then a Red Crystal a little bit farther and a little bit higher then the Green Crystal. Then the bats place four Purple Rock Platforms underneath the green crystals, and the Brown Miner jumps onto the purple rock, runs to collect the three Green Crystals while the Purple Rock falls off the screen (Revealing the word Nitrome), then jumps off the screen to collect the Red Crystal. Graveyard Shift The Red Target shoots three segments of Living Moss, till the Moss is gone, revealing the word Nitrome. B.C. Bow Contest The letters nitrome are shot onto the screen, with each of the seven letters making the word Nitrome, attached to the back of seven arrows. Cold Storage The right arm of the Giant is seen holding the word Nitrome by the "e", and gives it to the Giants right arm, which puts it onto a platform of Ice. Ice Breaker: The Gathering A Mimic of the original Ice Breaker Startup, except the Elder Clan Leader breaks the ice around the word "Nitrome". Avalanche A penguin pulls a sled towards the bottom-left edge of the screen. The sled has Nitrome's logo on it. Rubble Trouble A metal hand comes down and pulls the top of a building off, revealing the yellow Nitrome Logo. Skywire V.I.P The Skywire startup. Blast RPG The Pig Cannon shoots out the 7 Nitrome letters. Tiny Castle The Wizard uses a spell and makes all the Nitrome letters grow up, only until one letter doesn't grow up. The Wizard struggles trying to make it turn up, turning red twice. The letter then grows up. Chisel Chiseller drills down a large Nitrome "N", then drills through all the Nitrome letters. Bullethead The Nitrome letters are all floating in the air. The "N" and "E" of the Nitrome logo move over to each other, then turn around and shoot down all the other letters. The N and the E turn to face each other, with the E shooting the N and the N shooting the E, falling into place. Fault Line Several gaps in the screen join together to form the Nitrome logo. Ribbit The letters N-I-T-R, Pink, and the letters O-M-E jump around before jumping into position, making the Nitrome logo. Every letter looks like a head on Ribbit (Character). Worm Food A Villager walks onto the screen. The Nitrome logo, in the sky, moves over to the villager, then roars, scaring it away. The logo looks like the Worm. Temple Glider The yellow Nitrome logo emerges out of the sand wrapped in bandages. Sky Serpents The Young Norse Warrior falls from the Sky, then stabs his knife into the lime green Nitrome logo, the jumps up on it. Enemy 585 Turner, with the "OME" part of the Nitrome logo navigates himself into a spot so the "OME" connects with the "NITR".. Super Treadmill The Game Cartridge for Super Treadmill is put into the Nitrome Enjoyment System. The "P" button is pressed several times. The Cartridge is taken out, blowed on (only heard as a sound), and put back into the System. The P button is pressed on again, this time successful. The Message shown when a game cartridge is put into the original Nitrome Enjoyment System is shown, with directions at the bottom saying to ignore it. Bad Ice-Cream A Vanilla Ice Cream Character blows out of his mouth,the Nitrome logo made of ice. Rush Several fast streaks fly onto the screen, bringing on the Nitrome letters, before a final streak goes through the complete Nitrome logo. The Bucket A British man says, "Hey! This isn't the game I ordered." and then the game cartridge floats out of the box with the Nitrome logo on top. Canary Lasers shoot through three rocks, which and fall and crack open to reveal the letters that spell Nitrome. Test Subject Blue The syringe of the Blue Enzymes are dropped form "nitrome". Chisel 2 Mimic of chisel except chiseler is rocket jumping. Knight Trap A trigger sets off a knife-like reaction spelling Nitrome. Steamlands Two tanks that have NITR and OME are battling, the NITR tank is destroyed and the OME tank takes the letters NITR forming 'nitrome" Test Subject Green The Orange Enzyme form "nitr" while the blue enzymes form "ome" then they collide into forming a Green Enzymes forming "nitrome'. Beta In the trailer of Test Subject Green, A syringe moved and squirted out the letters that form the word Nitrome. Silly Sausage The silly sausage cartridge is connected to the game muscle cartridge and it's connected to the controller and play is pushed. Test Subject Arena A mimic of Test Subject Green. Office Trap "Nit" jumps from the left, "ro" jumps from the bottom and "me" jumps from the right. Rubble Trouble Tokyo A pachinko lands on a building, bounces a few times, then explodes, leaving the word 'Nitrome'. Canopy The monkey shakes a branch and mushy letters spelling Nitrome falls. Mega Mash The game cartridge is inserted into the NES and the "P" button is pressed. The Nitrome jingle is heard, but abruptly loses pitch. Afterwards, the display of games in Mega Mash is seen, but there is a fizz on the screen, giving the impression of a "glitchy" game. Next, the game cartridge is removed, and smacking noises are heard once it is out of the screen. It is then inserted back in the NES and "P" is pressed once more. The full Nitrome jingle is heard this time, with smoke trailing out of the game system. Steamlands Player Pack Mimic of Steamlands startup. Stumped Clipped zombie letters hop to the "finish floor". The 'E' is the last, who is hopping. All letters are forming "Nitrome". Nitrome Must Die Letters forming "The 100th Nitrome Game" are flying from the upper left corner. The background is pink with the Cuboy faces. The player hears a drum-roll, and suddenly a typical "Alarm-sound". The background is blinking red, and turns black/grey, Cuboy turning into a a skull. Pistols shots come flying off screen, into the 'T' and 'E' of 'The' and the 'T' of '100th' disappears, along with the 'E' of 'Game', with the 'T' of 'Nitrome' moving a bit back. There are some bullet wounds in the letters. Then, some B.C. Bow Contest arrows fly into 'The 100th Nitrome Game'. Big rockets shoot in 'The 100th' and 'game', and explode, hitting the word 'Nitrome'. Little pieces of Nitrome are burning down. After that the typical Nitrome Jingle is heard. Lockehorn An elk pushes the Nitrome Logo made of ice. Rubble Trouble Moscow A magnet magnetizes the Nitrome logo and lands. Rainbogeddon A male grey creature shoots the letters to form the rainbow Nitrome Logo. Swindler Letters with a cord fall from the sky, spelling the word Nitrome. After all letters fell, A shadow is seen. Skywire VIP - Extended The startup is the same as Skywire's. Gunbrick A beam of white light shines down and fades away, revealing the Nitrome logo in orange letters. Cave Chaos 2 Similar to the first Cave Chaos, bats arrange a short platform of blue rocks that the brown miner crosses while collecting the gems above the platform. The game's background design and refined artwork are seen during this startup, however. Super Snot Put A high-pitched sneeze is heard as light-green letters resembling snot fling into the middle, spelling Nitrome against a checkered green background. Hot Air Jr Against a checkered light-blue background, Hot Air's driver jumps on a pump to inflat the letters Nitrome. This is similar to Hot Air's startup. Gallery Start.PNG|Hot Air 1start.PNG|Sandman 2start.PNG|Chick Flick 3start.PNG|Roly Poly 4start.PNG|Feed Me 5start.PNG|Tanked Up 6start.PNG|Scribble 7start.PNG|Frost Bite/Frost Bite 2 8start.PNG|Skywire 9start.PNG|Space Hopper 10start.PNG|Dangle 11start.PNG|Hot Air 2 12start.PNG|Square Meal 13start.PNG|Toxic/Toxic II 14start.PNG|Yin Yang 15start.PNG|Nanobots 16start.PNG|Off the Rails 17start.PNG|Headcase 18start.PNG|Pest Control 19start.PNG|Twang 20start.PNG|Thin Ice 21start.PNG|Snow Drift 22start.PNG|Jack Frost 23start.PNG|Aquanaut 24start.PNG|Dirk Valentine 25start.PNG|Magneboy 26start.PNG|Cheese Dreams 27start.PNG|Knuckleheads 28start.PNG|Small Fry 29start.PNG|Mutiny 30start.PNG|Final Ninja 31start.PNG|Onekey 32start.PNG|Mallet Mania 33start.PNG|In the Dog House 34start.PNG|Numbskull 35start.PNG|Bomba 36start.PNG|Fat Cat 37start.PNG|Flipside 38start.PNG|Ice Breaker 39start.PNG|Pixel Pop 40start.PNG|Flashcat 41start.PNG|Twin Shot/Twin Shot 2 42start.PNG|Mirror Image 43start.PNG|The Glassworks 44start.PNG|Ice Breaker: The Red Clan 45start.PNG|Rustyard 46start.PNG|Final Ninja Zero 47start.PNG|Power up 48start.PNG|Droplets 49start.PNG|Double Edged 50start.PNG|Castle Corp 51start.PNG|Parasite Picture 16.png|Rockitty Picture 18.png|Nebula Scheiße.png|Cave Chaos Picture 19.png|Graveyard Shift Picture 20.png|B.C. Bow Contest ElementarySchoolMusical.png|Cold Storage Loan-alisa.png|Ice Breaker: The Gathering Picture 21.png|Rubble Trouble Picture 22.png|Blast RPG Picture 23.png|Tiny Castle Picture 24.png|Chisel Picture 25.png|Bullethead Picture 26.png|Fault Line Picture 27.png|Ribbit Picture 28.png|Temple Glider Picture 29.png|Worm Food Picture 30.png|Sky Serpents Lxlfkdfnkl n.png|Enemy 585 X.png|Super Treadmill G.png|Bad Ice-Cream Bbt.png|Rush Gj.png|The Bucket CMFYH.png|Canary Cbycwj.png|Test Subject Blue W6gjt.png|Chisel 2 Rth.png|Steamlands Jbh,.png|Test Subject Green Th .png|Knight Trap Dfg.png|Silly Sausage Gvfh.png|Office Trap Gcfhj.png|Canopy NMD startup.png|Nitrome Must Die Cave Chaos 2.png|Cave Chaos 2 Mini Games Gift Wrapped The word Nitrome covered in snow is shown in the middle of the screen, while snow falls. Magic Touch The wizard makes the word Nitrome appear in multiple colors. Go! Go! UFO A mimic of Space Hopper, but with pink letters instead of blue. Snot Put The letters of Nitrome in snot fly onto the screen from the side, land, and jiggle before settling. Cosmic Cannon A mimic of Cheese Dreams. Squawk Squawk is pulled over by the Wheel Peg, just before the Nitrome logo in green pops up in front of him. Super Snot Put A mimic of Snot Put, but in much higher quality, and the snot letters make a sticky sound. Calamari Several blocks, including a Turret, will move along a colored line, which is followed by the Nitrome logo. When it reaches the peak, "N" stays there snoring, while "itrome" slides back down to the center. Then, "i" maneuvers under the "N" and shoots it, waking it up and completing the Nitrome logo. Mobile Phone Games Four Play The word 'nitrome' comes falling out of the ceiling and then the Pink Alienflies past and off the screen. File:Four_Play_Startup.jpg|Four Play File:55start.PNG|Snot Put File:54start.PNG|Go! Go! UFO File:53start.PNG|Magic Touch File:52start.PNG|Gift Wrapped File:CalamariStartup.png|Calamari Category:Game components